A Pleasant Surprise
by AriaofYlisse
Summary: M!Corrin has a surprise planned for Niles' birthday. The archer isn't expecting much from the usually shy prince, and ends up with more than he bargained for. Shameless smut. Birthday smut. Male Corrin. Gay. Don't like, don't read.


Niles had spent years, no, his whole life never celebrating his birthday. The way he'd had to live, a birthday wasn't something you celebrated-more mourned over it having happened. So when Luka insisted that he was going to throw Niles a "large birthday surprise", there was not so much rejoicing. The fateful day had come and Niles had dreaded it for weeks now. Who knew how many stupid people Luka had invited into their meager space in order to celebrate another unwanted birthday. He open the door to their home with extreme caution.

The first surprise was the quiet. No "surprise!" yelled in his face by Odin and no gifts hastily shoved toward him by Lord Leo like he had expected. No, none of that. Just bubbling and sizzling sounds, like something cooking on the stove and a soft humming. Had he come back earlier than he was expected…?

"Luka..?" the archer called into the low lit house.

A loud "Here!" could be heard from the kitchen.

Niles slowly made his way in that direction, still wary of any birthday surprises that might be awaiting him. Perhaps the party goers were all waiting in the kitchen…or perhaps Luka's idea of a celebration would be some grand present opening or a terribly baked cake (yes, he loved the man dearly, but his baking skills were _awful)._ Still no pleasant options in plain sight.

But when he walked into that kitchen, he sure was pleasantly surprised.

Standing there, cooking in nothing but some lacy underwear and an apron was his beautiful husband. Not even the delicious smell of stew could bring Niles' attention away from that succulent ass, swishing to the beat Luka was humming. His body moved on its own, quickly coming up behind his husband and laying hands on those sweet hips.

The little body before him jumped in surprise, giving Niles his own small thrill.

"Oh Niles! H-hey! I was just finishing up your birthday dinner!" he motioned to the potful of soup boiling on the stove.

Niles rose a white eyebrow.

"Forget the soup, I see something else I'd like to eat for dinner…"

He pulled the young prince's body back into his, kissing his neck and setting them flush against each other. Luka choked down a whine, turning to look at Niles with determined ruby eyes.

"Dinner first," he commanded, pushing Niles away gently.

The archer groaned dramatically, reaching for his lover again. His hands were smacked down quickly.

"Not until after dinner," Luka tutted, then a strange gleam filled his eyes. "Behave yourself?" he asked with a playful lilt.

Niles gawked at his usually shy prince. So _this_ was his surprise. He could tell Luka was trying his best to be confident and sensuous. But there was still the blush already staining his cheeks and the way his eyes still flickered away. Even then he had to say, he enjoyed seeing his prince play hard to get for once. It was all the more enticing.

"Okay, I'll play, kitten," Niles conceded, taking a seat at the table.

Luka gave him a thankful smile, his bravado slipping as he showed his timid self for a moment. Then it was back as the raven haired prince leaned in.

His lips came dangerously close to Niles' ear and his voice was soft but sultry, "Be good during dinner and I'll let you have as much dessert as you like~"

Well fuck-Niles was already turned on, so this would be an interesting meal no doubt. Luka dished out two bowls, setting one down for Niles and one across the table for himself. He then turned his back to Niles, reaching around to untie the bow on his apron. The lace trimmed garment fell to the ground in a neat pool as he took it off, leaving him barely clothed. Niles licked his lips at the delicious display.

Luka then turned around, giving the gawking Niles a sly wink before sitting down himself and beginning to eat. Niles picked up his spoon and began to shovel down the stew, barely tasting it through his preoccupation with watching his husband. Luka's moves were delicate, he spooned very little amounts in at a time and moaned at the taste-an obvious tease. At one point a bit of broth dribbled down his chin and it took all Niles had not to jump across the table and lick it off.

"Eat slower Niles," Luka chided, "I'm not going anywhere. You're gonna need the energy."

He almost dropped his spoon at that teaser. Luka lifted a hand to his mouth and giggled. Niles doubted he even knew how frustrating he was being right now.

"How was your day, Niles?"

The small talk barely even registered.

"Fine, how was yours…" he droned, eyes never leaving his lover.

Luka smiled, "Pretty average. Felicia came over today to help me cook this stew so it'd actually be edible."

Niles nodded, hoping that topic would drop. Nothing was more mood killing than thinking about that clumsy maid. He focused instead on the way Luka's lips pursed around his spoon. And how soft they looked…

"Did you do any training?"

Niles shook out of another daydream.

"Uh, yeah…"

Luka smirked, realizing his boring talk was making the time for Niles pass slower instead of faster.

"Did you get all sweaty and hot?"

Niles' eyes flared and he gave him a playful look.

"Not as hot as I am right now, baby…"

Luka exaggerated a shiver going down his spine and grinned mischievously.

"Oh my...I guess you're _really_ looking forward to dessert then…" he teased.

"You have no idea," Niles groaned.

The prince gave him another smirk. It seemed he was feeling really confident tonight.

"Where would you have it today? In bed? On the couch?"

Niles grinned evilly, "Oh, but you put out the nice table cloth and everything...it'd be a shame not to have it on the table."

Luka's bravado stuttered again and his eyes widened. He stumbled a bit before actual words came out again.

"Er, that's fine too," he recovered, "It's whatever you'd like tonight, my love."

"I'd love to have you right now," Niles prompted.

Luka smiled nervously, then shook his head and wagged a finger.

"Ah-ah, not until you finish your dinner."

Niles slid back in his seat, eating the rest of his meal in excited, yet pouty silence. Luka smiled at him gratefully, eating up the rest of his meal too. There was silence as both bowls were finished.

Niles look up at his lover, eyes predatory. Luka smiled carefully, picking up the empty bowls and putting them in the sink. The bowls hit the basin and Niles was immediately on top of him.

Two hands groped his ass as he was pushed against the countertop. Luka gasped. Niles massaged his behind, grinding up against him. He was unsurprisingly half hard already-and Luka wasn't far behind either.

"Niles…" the Nohr prince moaned, pressing back into Niles.

"You're all mine now," the archer purred, stroking Luka's hip.

The ravenette nodded eagerly, "Yes, all yours!"

A twisted smile split Niles' face as he landed a slap on the prince's ass. Luka twitched and moaned, eyes turning to Niles with a desperate glance.

"On the table, face down, chest against the wood, _now,"_ Niles commanded, all his charm out the window as impatience broke through.

The prince immediately complied, leaving his ass set high, hanging off the table for Niles to play with. He was already shivering in anticipation of tonight's sure to be rough escapade. Niles approached him carefully, hands grasping at Luka's ass as soon as it was within reach. The touch was firm but loving and the prince couldn't help but shake his rear teasingly. He heard Niles groan behind him before another slap landed on his cheeks. He gasped again and shook his hips, begging for more.

"Allow me to just take these off first," Niles hummed.

Then two fingers hooked in his lacy panties and they were pulled down around his ankles. Luka shivered as the cool air hit his heated skin.

Another slap, this time to his now bare ass. It stung a bit more, but Niles made sure to smooth a hand over the reddened skin before landing another. The pattern continued. A rough smack and then gentle caresses or even a kiss to the abused skin. All over his rear. Both cheeks, and even up to his hips and down to his thighs covered in red smack marks. Around number five, Niles was grinding himself into the prince's leg. Around ten Luka was rutting against the table. At fifteen Niles leaned over him, lips scrapping past his ear as he whispered into it, "This is your punishment for being such a naughty tease."

He licked the shell of his ear, kissing and biting at the lobe. At this point, Niles was done dealing his punishment, favoring grinding against his lover's ass.

"N-niles...t-take your clothes off too…" Luka moaned.

The white haired man grinned and bit down lightly on his prince's neck. He laved his tongue over the teeth marks he made and kissed it. His breath was hot against his neck when he spoke.

"Can you say please?" he mocked.

Luka groaned, "P-please Niles. Strip for me."

Niles chuckled at his lover's cheekiness, grabbing the base of his shirt and tearing it from his body. Luka watched him carefully, enjoying being out of the center of attention for a moment as he watched his husband reveal his beautiful skin. It was one of his favorite things about Niles-despite the scars littering his body, his skin was smooth and gorgeous. And he always loved the contrast in their skin tones as they molded together like this-ivory mixing with the deepest of caramels. It was beautiful.

Niles' shirt came off, revealing his sculpted pecs and abs. Luka wanted to lick them, but he resisted for the moment, wanting to see the rest of Niles first. His husband's hand drifted lower, reaching his belt and teasingly looping it in and out of the buckle. Luka supposed it was meant to be an innuendo for what was soon to come. He rolled his eyes at him. He took off his belt and unbuttoned his pants, letting them slide down his legs and leaving him in only his boxers. Luka decided that was enough.

The prince sat up, reaching for his husband's straining underclothes, looking up to him for permission. Niles nodded and Luka wasted no time. He hooked his fingers in the waistband and pulled down the thin cloth, revealing his prize. A soothing hand ran through his dark locks, giving him the courage to move forward. Despite how long they had been married, Luka still felt nervous when he was pleasuring his lover. But today was special, and he was feeling more confident. He leaned down, grasping Niles' length and taking as much as he could into his mouth.

"Fuck, baby…" Niles groaned.

Luka looked up at him with large eyes, pushing further down until he felt Niles near the back of his throat. He then pulled back up, sliding his hand up with him as he began to suck him off. He moved his head, up and down, moving his hand in tandem on the parts his mouth couldn't reach. He slurped up the saliva and precum dripping out of his mouth, sucking in around Niles. The suction felt amazing, and Niles couldn't help but thrust his hips a little. Luka gagged on the dick in his mouth, pulling off.

"Sorry…" Niles mumbled, wiping saliva from Luka's chin. "Did I hurt you?"

Luka shook his head, "No, I'm fine. Just didn't expect it."

Niles grinned. "Well how can I help it when it feels so good?" he teased.

The prince blushed, his head ducking down to get back to his task. But Niles stopped him before he could.

"Let's stop that for now," he said, pecking his lover's swollen lips.

"O-okay," Luka complied.

"Lay down for me."

Luka obeyed, laying on his back on the hard table. He was certain he'd be hurting at the end of this night, but he didn't really care. Niles leaned over him as he laid down, lips locking together. Luka smiled happily, loving how caring and soft Niles' kisses were now. Another thing he loved about the man-despite his sometimes rough behavior in and out of bed, Niles was always soft and caring where it counted. His kisses were loving and even as his tongue traced Luka's lips, plundering his mouth when it opened, there was still kindness in his gaze; his one eye filled with nothing but love. They kissed until their lips were raw and bodies were desperate.

Niles was first to pull away, leaving one last peck to his lover's lips as he moved down his body. His lips traced down his chin, licking past his nipples and down his stomach. He left a trail of kisses down his hips and over his thighs, finally coming to a rest at his twitching hole. He kissed the puckered entrance, making his lover's breath hitch. Then he slowly slid in a finger he'd slicked with saliva.

"Oh, Niles…" Luka moaned, squirming on the table.

"You like it?" Niles teased, sliding his finger in and out of the welcoming heat.

Luka nodded, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as Niles added another finger.

The archer thrusted his fingers shallowly inside of him, teasing Luka's body, waiting for a reaction. When he received a frustrated whine, he thrusted them into the last knuckle. Luka cried out in shock, his body trembling and pulsing with pleasure.

"I love the way you _writhe_ underneath me, my prince," Niles purred into his ear.

"Y-yes…" was all Luka could say.

Soon those loving fingers were gone, and something hot and slick was at his entrance. Luka whined, shaking his hips in a desperate sign that it was okay to continue. And Niles didn't waste time to ask for further clarification. He pushed forward, watching the area closely as his husband's body sucked him right in. It was a delectable sight. He bit his lip as he pushed into the hilt, those tight walls squeezing him pleasantly.

"You're so tight, baby…" Niles groaned, testing the waters as he moved gently inside.

"N-niles move!" Luka begged.

And he did.

He pulled out almost all the way before slamming his hips forward and spearing his lover on his thick cock. Luka screamed in pleasure, hands going to Niles' shoulders and holding onto him for dear life as he set a fast pace. Everything felt so good. From Luka's head to his toes, his body was humming and thrumming with the pleasure seeping from his hips. Niles groaned from above him and Luka shivered as lips skimmed his neck. There was a soft bite on his collarbone and then sharp suction. Niles began to bite and suck his neck all over, marking him.

"Niles! Niles!" his name falling like a prayer from Luka's lips.

"Feel good? You like having me inside you?" Niles asked through another groan.

It was fairly obvious they were both feeling it quite nicely, if the pants and moans filling the room were anything to go by.

Luka nodded furiously.

"Say it," Niles commanded.

And Luka complied, "Yes! It feels so good! Ahn!"

Niles grunted, continuing his fast paced thrusts into his lover's tight heat. His hand came down in another slap to Luka's abused ass, making the younger moan forlornly. Niles grinned-he loved the way his husband moaned like a whore for him. It was so enticing, so intoxicating. Despite Luka's usual naivety, he was no innocent in bed. In fact, he was quite the little temptress when they got down to it. The way he writhed and moaned and thrusted his hips back against Niles' all attested to that.

"Please! Please! Niles I need to cum!" Luka screamed.

Niles was thrusting straight into his sweet spot now. All he could see was white stars. His body rocked violently into his lover's, desperate for more. They were both getting closer and closer to the edge.

But Niles wasn't quite ready for it to be over. He slowed his thrusts to a snail's pace, a wrecked sob escaping Luka as his pleasure was denied.

"Awww, did you wanna cum already, baby?" Niles teased.

Luka cried, "Yes!"

"Okay," Niles conceded, "Just tell me who you belong to and I'll let you."

His head slammed back against the table as he threw it back, moaning.

"You Niles! I b-belong to you!"

"That's right, you're my little whore, aren't you?"

"Y-yes! I'm your whore! I-I...I-I'm-!"

"Cum, baby."

A strangled cry filled the kitchen as Niles stroked Luka into orgasm. He exploded all over his stomach, tears tracing down his cheeks at the force of it. He gasped and sobbed in ecstasy, whining when Niles withdrew and finished himself off. His seed spilled onto the mess painting Luka's chest.

They were both gasping for air as they came down for their highs.

"Damn…" Niles groaned, wiping his sweaty brow, looking over the mess of his husband.

He looked like a beautiful heap of spent pleasure, covered in the splurges of their love, marked with red, purple and white. His dark hair was plastered with sweat and fanned all across the tablecloth. His face was flushed red. His lips were swollen and plump.

"I love you…" Luka breathed, finally catching a breath.

Niles smiled. "Oh, I could tell that," he teased, leaning down for a kiss. "I love you, too."

"Was it a good surprise?" Luka asked.

The archer couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Ohhh, it was _alright_ I suppose."

He tickled his husband's side, relishing in Luka's soft giggle. They shared another kiss.

"I'm glad," Luka said with a laugh.

Niles smiled, standing up carefully and grabbing a washcloth. He cleaned up the mess on his husband's chest and laid a soft kiss into his hair.

"I never knew you could be such a tease," Niles chuckled.

Luka shrugged, "I just emanated you as much as I could."

Niles scoffed, roughly tousling his lover's hair, "Cheeky slut."

Luka stuck out his tongue, "Creepy pervert."

A grin. "Oh but you love it," Niles teased.

Luka shook his head, smiling.

Niles helped him off the table, holding him up as his legs trembled like a newborn fawn. Then they went and put on some warm clothes. It seemed to be getting colder in the deeprealms now, so Niles built a fire and they huddled down on the couch together. It was a perfect ending to a perfect day, and Niles found that for once in his life, he had actually enjoyed his birthday.


End file.
